


Holding Breath

by faeliya



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka smirked, swiping his thumb ever so sensually over his lips, "Not bad. You can hold your breath quite well," and waded off towards the other end of the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Breath

Rei gasped, floundering about as he attempted to return upright. It was his umpteenth time returning to the surface because his swimming couldn't get him anywhere and his fears of drowning overtaking his willpower to overcome obstacles.

"Why?" Rei questioned, to no one in particular, as he roughly took off his swimming cap and goggles, breathing deeply and quickly at an irregular rate, frustrated beyond extremes.

Makoto, Nagisa, and Gou could be heard groaning and sighing from the sidelines at his fail attempt and Rei was even more irked at that, fisting his hand and raising it in a gesture of 'venting.'

_SPLASH!_

Everyone looked up and towards the sound of rippling waters, following Haruka's movements with their eyes. Rei stood where he was, completely enraptured by such elegance and beauty that the black-haired male's swimming exhibited. Haruka broke surface, eyes lidded as he shoke the water from his hair.

"I'll teach you." Haruka informed, face as blank as ever.

Still captivated, Rei could only stare at Haruka.

"You want to learn how to swim, right?" Haruka asked.

Snapping out of his trance-induced state, Rei nodded, "P-please help me!" as he bowed politely in respect and gratitude.

"However," Haruka paused, Rei's head lifting in turn, "I can only teach you free."

Rei looked surprised, but took it in stride—he needed all the help, any help, he could get—and agreed.

The other three brightened at the prospect of Rei learning how to swim and their vice-captain teaching, somewhat excited for both.

"Haru's going to teach someone how to swim?" Makoto inquired, albeit taken aback by Haruka's bold initiative—cause Haruka never took action.

"Don't concentrate too much on your arm strokes and body rotation, it can get to technical for you. Just focus on the form first." Haruka advised, pointing to his arms and body that keep flailing in the water uselessly.

"If you're not moving, even with all that stroking, it's probably your form." Haruka continued, blunt as ever.

Rei sank slightly, as imaginary boulders came crashing down on him at Haruka's comment. Recovering, Rei nodded as he positioned himself, squatting slightly as if taking off in a moment with his arms stretched forward, "Like this?"

Haruka stepped closer to the blue-head, his palm resting on the beginner's stomach as his other rested on his lower back. Rei stiffened slightly as he fought off the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Relax more. The water won't eat you." Haruka instructed, his features softening a little.

Unable to fight off the blush, Rei looked away as he replied back to Haruka with a stern 'yes!' and relaxed considerably.

"Propel yourself forward a little." Haruka spoke, his voice somewhat closer than last time, causing the blue-head to sweat slightly, even in water!

"...Like this?" Rei asked as he lowered himself and leaned forward slightly, his arms still decked forward.

"Yeah. Just like that..." Anything else Haruka said was slowly drifting off because of his proximity.

'He's too close!' Rei internally screamed.

"Oi! You listening? Pay attention." Haruka reprimanded, sapphire clashing with amethyst.

It was going to be a long day like yesterday...

 

**Later that day...**

 

The sun was beginning to set and Ama-sensei had excused herself awhile ago to return to the teacher's lounge, leaving Haruka, Makoto, Gou, Rei, and Nagisa at the pool.

"That's everything I have to teach you. The rest is up to you." Haruka stated.

Rei turned to look at his instructor with stiff look and worry etched between his brows.

"Believe in yourself." Haruka added.

Rei unconsciously relaxed at this and now looked determined to swim properly, to demonstrate all that he has learned from his idol.

"Yes!" Rei replied back as he slipped his goggles on and propped his feet to the back of the pool for a boosting launch.

Haruka stepped back a little to allow the blue-head some room to swim comfortably in.

Gasping deeply for some air, Rei submerged himself into the water and released forward, going quite a ways—

But eventually moving nowhere as soon as he lost the propelling power from the start-off. Haruka sighed, a hard and vacant look occupying his face. The others had a similar expression.

Sighing again, the prodigy dove quietly into the water with a still-swimming Rei—whom probably didn't notice his non-progress. Haruka swam around Rei, eyeing his form and strokes, trying to figure out the problem with Rei's swimming.

From the peripherals of his vision, Rei noticed an approaching figure and flinch slightly—immediately thinking of it as a shark. However, tension left him when he realized it was just his instructor.

It was no shark, but something else of exquisite beauty and grace—a dolphin. Haruka swam like there were no restrictions on him, like he was made to live in the water all along. His strokes were soft and light, unlike his harsh ones. His form glided effortlessly through the water where his sank into the depths.

Rei couldn't understand how such beauty existed in a sport such as swimming. He was completely jealous and utterly taken by Haruka.

Noticing Rei's unflailing movements, Haruka swam towards the male, fearing he might've drowned. Upon nearing the said boy, Haruka smirked lightly and dove forward towards the unsuspecting male's mouth.

Rei's eyes widened, finally returning to reality, when a pair of softwarmwet lips met his. It was brief—and he probably wouldn't have felt it if he wasn't met with crystallic ceruleans—but happened again.

The second kiss was longer. Their lips met, as if by accident—the motion of the water separating them as soon as they touched—and Rei would have none of it, and pulled Haruka closer, his arms wrapping around the lithe form. Haruka neither fought it or complied, simply going with the flow.

Lips still locked, Haruka chanced a small swipe across Rei's lower lip, smiling slightly when Rei returned the gesture clumsily. Sensing his partner's amusement, Rei pulled back a ways, only to capture Haruka's lips again in a hard kiss.

Not expecting a bold action like that from Rei, Haruka's lips parted slightly and Rei could not help himself. Slipping easily into Haruka's mouth, Rei nipped lightly at the prodigy's tongue. Uncomfortable with such an intimate act, Haruka pulled away pushing Rei to the surface and away from him as he wiped furiously at his mouth.

Rei broke surface with a gasp and stutter, having swallowed a little water from the breath play with Haruka. It was only after a few seconds later that the said beginner blushed heavily, realizing what Haruka and he just did.

'...W-w-w-w-w-we k-k-kiiiiiissed?'

Haruka emerged from the water, only the top half of his head appearing first as he leered at Rei. Rei realized he was fighting off his blush too, before completely resurfacing.

The other three were completely clueless as to what went wrong and simply stared at their two friends currently in the pool together, gazing at one another.

It was Haruka who broke the tension first, lidding his eyes as he rose up from the water and shoke his hair, all eyes focused on him.

Haruka smirked, swiping his thumb ever so sensually over his lips, "Not bad. You can hold your breath quite well," and waded off towards the other end of the pool.

Rei blushed heavily and sunk himself into the water purposefully to hid his obvious red flush and quell his waking arousal.

'...He's just too beautiful!'


End file.
